


X Files John and Dana: Their First Halloween together…

by JassyK12



Category: X Files DSR RF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: John and Dana spend their first Halloween together with Scully's son William. Reyes and Follmore also go on a date





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files show or it's characters Agent Scully, Margaret Scully, Agent Doggett, William, Agent Reyes or AD Brad Follmore. These characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox and the following story is entirely fictitious by the author.

Chapter 1  
FBI Headquarters   
30th October,   
1pm

"So you're really not going to do anything for Halloween? Nothing at all?" Agent Dana Scully asked her partner Agent Doggett as they got off the elevator and made their way to the X Files office.   
They had just had lunch together in the FBI canteen while Reyes did the morning shift for them so she could go home early tonight for Halloween.   
Doggett shrugged. "I think Im too old for Halloween," he told her with a grin. Scully rolled her eyes. "Don’t tell me you're doing something?" Doggett asked as they walked through the basement corridor. "Well I do have William," Scully replied. "He's a bit young to fully appreciate Halloween isn't he? I mean, he's not gonna laugh when he sees his mom wearing a vampire mask Is he?" Doggett joked. Scully poked him playfully in the arm. "Well I've got to introduce him to Halloween sometime," she reasoned. "I guess I could give him a couple more treats In a ghost bag," she said.  
"Lucky William," Doggett replied as he opened the door to the X Files office. He knocked the door lightly when he saw the light was off. "What?" Scully asked as she too looked in the darkened office.   
The only light that was on was from a small candle that was lit in the middle of a pumpkin with a carved face that sat on Mulder's desk.   
Doggett flipped on the light switch. "Mon? Are you okay? We're he-," Doggett tried to say, but could not finish the sentence due to a figure which leapt out from behind Mulder's desk wearing a ghost mask and yelling "Boo!" as loudly as she could. Doggett just rolled his eyes while Scully tried not to laugh as Agent Reyes took her mask off. Scully poked Doggett in the arm again. "Oh lighten up John," she scolded him lightly as she shared a grin with Agent Reyes.  
Doggett eyed the pumpkin with a candle In the middle of it that Reyes had placed on Mulder's desk. "You guys are so boring," Reyes said with a little laugh before blowing the candle out.  
"Agent Reyes, I don’t know if you're aware of the fact that we all work on the X Files and most nights in this department are fright nights? So excuse me if I'm a little slow to see the funny side," Doggett told her as he sat down at his desk.  
"Just ignore him Monica. I thought your surprise was very good and you made me jump for a minute there," Scully told Reyes as Reyes walked over to the coat stand and grabbed her jacket.   
"Thanks Dana," Reyes replied with a grin. "Thanks for letting me have the early shift too you guys. I gotta leave now so Brad and I will make it in time for the movie we're going to see after dinner tonight," Reyes added. "What are you gonna see?" Scully asked as she sat down on the chair at Mulder's desk. "A rerun of the Blair Witch Project," Reyes told her as Doggett rolled his eyes. "Who knows? It may be a basis for an X File," she said as Scully grinned and nodded. "Have a good afternoon guys. See you tomorrow," she said in parting. "Yeah, see you," Scully replied. "Have a good one," Doggett told her as the two women waved at each other before Reyes left the office and closed the door behind her.  
"I don’t know John," Scully said as Doggett started up his computer. "Maybe Monica's right. Maybe we should do something for Halloween," she said thoughtfully. "Oh?" Doggett asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think we're a little too old to go trick or tricking Dana," he said with a grin.  
Scully rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a wet blanket, Agent Doggett. I have an idea, why don’t you help me Introduce Halloween to William?" Scully asked eagerly. Doggett looked up at her. "Okay," he said. "How would we go about doing that?" He asked her. Scully shrugged, suddenly feeling a little shy. She still liked Doggett but didn’t want to push things or make herself look needy. At the same time she liked being In his company and she sensed he liked being around her too. So she decided to ask him. I've gone this far, she thought, It's too late to back out now.   
So Scully took a deep breath and said, "how about you come over to my place after work. We can stop off at a store on the way and buy treats for William, and then we'll go to my place and see William before watching a movie together," she suggested.  
She blushed a little as she waited tensely for Doggett to reply as he too appeared to be thinking and analysing the situation in his mind. Scully swore she could hear his thoughts going around in his head.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Doggett replied, a little nervously, "you'd like me to come to yours and watch a movie with you Dana, is that what you're saying?" Doggett asked. Scully could only nod. She couldn’t dpeak for a moment and her hands were now clammy as she waited with bated breath for his answer.   
Then to her relief, Doggett grinned at her. "Sure," he said, and Scully smiled. "Really?" She asked hopefully as she found her voice again.  
"Sounds good," Doggett added. "What movie are we watching?" He asked. Scully grinned broadly as she replied, "your choice John. I have a movie store card so we can also pick up a movie on the way to mine.   
But I do have the Exorcist and Friday the 13th," Scully told him. Doggett nodded. "Okay," he replied, "I'd see the Exorcist. It's the one scary movie I haven't seen yet," he told her.   
"So, the Exorcist it is then," Scully said with a grin. "Thanks John," she told him gratefully. "No problem," Doggett told her with a smile before they both got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett and Scully return to Scully's apartment to relax and watch a movie after work

Chapter 2  
Georgetown, Virginia,  
Scully's apartment,   
6pm, same day

Later that day, Doggett and Scully had got into Doggett's car before Doggett drove them to the nearest store on their way home from work.   
It had been a while since Doggett had been shopping, so he followed Scully awkwardly round the store, as he wasn’t used to buying new things. Scully gave him a little list and with a grin she helped him look around for them.   
After buying some baby food and Halloween toys for William, Doggett carried the bags for Scully as they made their way back to the car. Doggett had also bought some chips and snacks for himself and Scully to eat while watching the movie.   
After shopping they drove to Scully's apartment where they met Scully's Mom Margaret holding William in her arms and rocking him to sleep. Margaret looked round as Scully and Doggett entered Scully's apartment. "Dana. John," she greeted them in a hushed tone so as not to wake the baby.   
Scully smiled. "Mom. Thanks again for baby sitting. I will look into hiring a nanny for him soon as I get a chance to, I promise," Scully told her, also In a quiet tone as Margaret handed William over to her gently. "Sure thing," Margaret replied and gave Scully a hug before hugging Doggett who had placed the grocery bags on the floor next to them. "What are your plans for Halloween, Margeret?" Doggett asked her. "I mean, you could stay with us if you need to," she added, as Scully nodded in agreement.   
Margaret smiled. "Thanks for the thought, love, but I've got to get home. My tv show Is on In half an hour and I don’t wanna miss it. Have a lovely Halloween you two," she said with a wink at Dana who rolled her eyes at her in response.   
"You too Mom. Call me when you get home okay," Dana said as Margaret hugged them both again. "Will do," she said as Doggett held the door open for her to go. "Take care and see you soon Margaret," Doggett told her and she smiled back at him before leaving.   
Doggett closed the door behind her as Scully put a sleeping William back in his cot. "Well I guess William will be sleeping through his first Halloween," Doggett said softly as he stood over the baby. Scully grinned as she gently caressed William's cheek with her hand.   
"Looks like it," she replied and the two agents shared a lingering smile. Then Scully cleared her throat. "Well, guess we gotta get the food ready," she said as she made her way to the kitchen. "I’ll ring for pizza," Doggett told her and she nodded before he called the local pizza store. Scully took out plates and saucers and cups out from a cupboard before putting the kettle on.  
Doggett ordered them both a four cheese pizza and chocolate brownies for dessert as he knew Scully loved chocolate. Scully grinned as she sat back down next to him on her brown sofa. After Doggett finished the call and hung up, he turned his attention once more to Scully. "Pizza's coming," Doggett said simply, and Scully smiled in response. "Thanks John," she said softly, suddenly feeling shy about him. Doggett noticed this and tried to put her at ease by sitting in a relaxed manner. "No problem, Dana," he replied, also softly and looking her in her eyes as he spoke.   
Then, before any of them knew what was happening, Doggett and Scully found themselves leaning towards each other and were ready to kiss when William woke and started to cry. Doggett and Scully both jumped as they heard the baby, and smiled awkwardly at each other before Scully got up and made her away to the crib.   
"Hey William, Its okay, it's okay," she said soothingly as she cradled her baby son in her arms. "John, could you hold him while I get him some milk please? I think he's hungry," she asked Doggett as she passed William to him.   
Doggett looked at William awkwardly. "I don’t know Dana," he said a little unsure. "I've never held a baby before. What if I drop him?" he asked worriedly. Scully grinned and chuckled. "It's okay John, just sit down and hold William this way," she told him before Doggett sat back down on the sofa and held his arms out. Scully gave him William. "There, see?" she asked as she looked happily at the two people in the room. "Nothing to it," she told Doggett who smiled. "Thanks Dana," he said as he rocked William in his arms, trying to get him to quiet down while Scully went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle of milk.   
She soon got one ready and went back to the boys. She passed Doggett the milk bottle and taught him how to feed William.   
Doggett looked down happily at the baby before smiling at Scully. The baby had ceased crying and was sucking the bottle hungrily. "Well now you know how to handle him," Scully said before William finished feeding and Doggett passed him back to Scully as she put a sleeping William back into his crib. She kissed him on the cheek before going back over to Doggett and flopped back down on the sofa next to him. "Phew. Now all we gotta do Is wait for the pizza," she said as she gave Doggett the DVD that they were going to watch.   
"Great. Heard this was supposed to be one of the scariest movies of all time," Doggett said as he put the DVD into the DVD player and switched on the tv. "I hope It won't wake William," Doggett said as he too sat back on the sofa. "It'll be fine. William's usually down for a couple of hours after a feee now. We'll just play the DVD with a low volume if that's all right?" Scully asked.  
"Sure. I doubt I'll find the movie that scary anyway," Doggett said to which Scully rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that, Mr Pessimist," she joked, and they grinned at each other as they got ready to watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Doggett get close...

Scully's apartment,  
Georgetown Virginia,  
Same night, 7pm

It was half an hour later and the pizza had arrived ten minutes earlier. Scully had dished out the pizza and she and Doggett now sat side by side on the sofa, eating pizza with popcorn and potato chips for snacks afterward as they watched the movie.  
Doggett knew Scully had become more open minded about things of the paranormal nature, so he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she sat tensely In her seat, eyes focused on the TV, with a scared look on her face. "Oh my God," Scully said when a scary part came on.  
"Is it over John?" She asked him as she covered her eyes. Doggett grinned. He'd never seen Scully this scared before, and it just confirmed to him that Scully was always full of surprises. "It's okay Dana," Doggett told her gently, wanting to put her at ease. Even though this was only a scary movie, Doggett still felt inclined to protect Scully from what was bothering her. "It's over," Doggett would tell her every once in a while.  
Scully trusted him and Doggett was pleased with this. As he had thought, the movie wasn’t very scary to him so he sat and watched most of the movie as he ate his pizza. He only stopped to hold William again who had women a couple of times crying or food or his mom. Doggett was getting the hang of holding William now and he was pleased about it.   
When they had put William back in his crib and were watching the last part of the movie, Doggett turned his attention to Scully and found himself thinking of her beautiful face, blue eyes that were blue as the sky and her petite and feminine figure.  
Scully was concentrating on the movie so she didn’t look back at him, but when the credits rolled as the movie ended, she found herself realising that Doggett hadn't taken his eyes off her for the last two minutes, so she turned to return his gaze.   
"Agent Doggett?" she asked softly, blushing a little. Doggett loved it when she blushed and felt his heart skip a beat as he looked deep into her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you, Dana," Doggett confessed softly.  
He knew this was wrong- Scully was with Mulder, but he couldn’t help it, and It looked to him that she felt the same way.  
After a minute, he leaned in closer and the two were just getting ready to kiss when there was a light knock on the door.  
Scully and Doggett jumped and sprang apart in surprise when they heard the knock and Scully composed herself before managing to get up and go to the door as Doggett too regained his composure.  
Scully looked through the peephole before smiling and opening the door. She was greeted by a small group of kids who were all dressed in Halloween costumes with a woman standing close by.   
"Trick or treat," the kids said In a sing song tone with made Scully smile again. "Happy Halloween, guys," she told them as they smiled back at her. "Wait here while I get your treat," she told them, and motioned to Doggett to bring the fun sized chocolate bars that they had bought from the store on the way to Scully's apartment.  
Doggett bought the bars over and the kids looked on eagerly as he grabbed a handful of candy and placed it in the kids' Halloween bag. "Now what do you say to the nice people kids?" the woman asked as she shared a smile with Doggett and Scully.  
"Thank you," the kids replied happily, before the woman lead them away down the hall to another neighbours' door.   
Scully smiled and closed the door. "Wonder how Monica and Follmore are getting on," she said as she and Doggett sat back down on the sofa and drinking their cups of coffee with snacks.   
"Probably enjoying their evening together," Doggett replied. "Do you think they're serious?" Scully asked as she sipped her coffee. "Maybe. I haven't spent much time with Monica after work lately as she's always got something on. So she probably went to see Follmore," he said. "Guess they are getting serious," Scully mused. "Good for them," she said and Doggett nodded in agreement. "So did you enjoy the movie?" Doggett asked her with a grin.  
Scully grinned back as she ate some popcorn. "Kind of," she replied, whichh made Doggett chuckle as he saw how scared she was. Scully poked him lightly in the arm for laughing with her.   
Then Scully turned serious and Doggett looked back at her. Scully took a deep breath, unsure as to whether she should tell Doggett how she felt about him and about the kiss they nearly had.   
"John, I think we've gotten a bit… too close tonight," she began. She still loved Mulder, and these tense moments with Doggett made her realise how much she still missed Mulder. But at the same time, Doggett was here, with her, and they had no idea when Mulder would or ever come back. Maybe she should do as her Mom suggested and be with Doggett.  
Doggett sighed and nodded In resignation. "I know," he said, "you still love Mulder," he said avoiding eye contact with her. Scully hurriedly laid a hand on his shoulder. "That's not to say I don't care about you John, because I do," she told him softly. "It's just… I'm just at a crossroads right now and I'm trying to decide whichh way to go," she explained.  
Doggett raised an eyebrow. "So you're trying to decide between Mulder and me, are you?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Scully's face reddened as she saw how down he looked. "I care for you John, I do," she insisted, "but I just look at William and I remember Mulder and everything he's done over the years," Scully told him.   
"I helped find him," Doggett replied, getting up much to Scully's dismay. "I hear what you're trying to say, Agent Scully, which is that I'm not good enough for you. I hear you loud and clear Scully. I can take a hint," he added curtly before beginning to leave.   
Scully jumped up and grabbed his arm. "That's not what I meant," she told him pleadingly. They shared another moment as Doggett looked in her eyes. "I need some air," he said finally, which upset Scully more.  
"Thanks for dinner and the movie. Enjoy the rest of Halloween with William. See you at work, Agent Scully," he said as Scully helplessly watched him leave her apartment and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ad Follmore and Agent Reyes visit Scully and give her some relationship advice...

Chapter 4  
Scully's apartment  
9:45pm

Scully sighed in frustration and went over to William after Doggett left. She felt so annoyed and stupid as she remembered the hurt look on Doggett's face. She really did want him in her life, but as a partner or boyfriend? Scully picked up William who was sleeping soundly and she hugged him tightly to her chest. "Hope you enjoyed Halloween, William," Scully whispered in her baby's ear.   
Then there was another knock on her door which made Scully jump a little. She kissed William on the cheek before putting him back in his crib again. Scully then walked to the door. Probably more trick or treaters, she thought with a sigh as she quickly got some mini candy bars from the kitchen before heading to the door. She looked through the peephole again and got a surprise. "Trick or treat," a woman called out. She was wearing a mummy mask, and a man stood next to her wearing a ghost mask.  
Scully grinned. It was Reyes and Follmore. She opened the door and let them in. "Hey Monica. AD Follmore," Scully greeted them. Reyes gave her a quick hug before Follmore shook her hand. "Just Brad please, Agent Scully," he said with a grin. "Call me Dana," Scully replied as Brad and Monica took their masks off.   
"Hope you don’t mind, Dana, but we had just finished watching the movie and thought we'd drop by to see how you and William are," Reyes explained as Scully lead them to the sofa where they sat down.  
"That's okay. I feel like some company at the moment," Scully said with a small smile, still feeling down and guilty about hurting Doggett's feelings earlier. "Would you guys like a coffee?" Scully asked. "Yes thanks," Reyes replied. Just then William woke up crying again and Scully took out a bottle of milk from the kitchen cupboard before hearing it up and went over to William.   
"It's okay, William," she murmured as she picked William up and cradled him in her arms. "So that's the famous William Scully," Follmore said with a smile. Scully nodded.  
"Would you like to hold him?" she asked a surprised Follmore. "Sure. It'll be nice to see him after hearing so much about him," he said as Scully walked towards the sofa and placed William carefully in Follmore's outstretched arms.  
"Ever held a baby before, Brad?" Reyes asked as Follmore nervously steadied a crying William. "No, this is a first for me Mon," Follmore told her as Scully got the heated milk bottle and passed it to Follmore. "There you go," she said, "you can feed him?" Scully asked. "I think so," Brad said as he took the bottle of milk from Scully and gently placed it in William's mouth. Thankfully, it worked and William stopped crying as he drank the milk.   
"There. You're a natural," Reyes told him happily. Follmore smiled. "Thanks, Mom, Dana," he told them before turning back to William. "You certainly know what you want do t you, little fella?" Follmore asked the baby.   
"Hey why don’t Monica and I go and make some coffee while you two boys get to know each other?" Scully asked. Follmore nodded. "No problem," he said, and Reyes gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following Scully to the kitchen.   
"So, how's John? Is he okay?" Reyes asked as Scully put the kettle on. Scully sighed again as Reyes took out three cups and saucers from the cupboard. "Came and went,". Scully told her feeling a little embarrassed. "Oh? He's gone home already? What happened?" Reyes asked in concern. Scully took a deep breath and explained to Monica that she and Doggett just had a moment. Scully told her that she felt close to Doggett but something kept stopping her from getting close to him and others, too.   
"I've always been afraid to let people in, Monica. I don’t know why I keep feeling this way- poor John was only trying to take care of me, and I pushed him away like the idiot that I am," Scully said as she poured the coffee into the cups. "Why do I keep doing that, Monica? Why can't I just let go and let someone in?"  
Reyes thought about this for a moment as she stirred the coffee. "Maybe you're just afraid of being hurt and left behind," she said gently as she laid a comforting hand on Scully's shoulder. "So you reject people before they get a chance to reject you. I understand, Dana," she said.  
"I feel so bad about John," Scully said, not wanting to discuss the almost kiss just yet.  
"Maybe after Brad and I leave you could call him to say goodnight," Reyes suggested as she passed Scully a cup of coffee.   
"You think that'll work?" Scully asked hopefully. "I think John is very understanding. Just tell him what you told me and I'm sure he'll understand," Reyes told her. Scully smiled in appreciation.   
"Thanks Monica," she said as she gave her a quick hug. "No problem," Reyes said. "Now how about we take the coffee over?" Reyes asked. Scully grinned. "Sure," she said, before the two women bought the drinks over to the coffee table. Follmore grinned at them as he cradled William in his arms. "I think I've got the hang of this," he told them. "You fed him okay?" Scully asked as she eyed the empty milk bottle on the table. "Yep. He's gone back to sleep. You want to take him back Dana?" Follmore asked. Scully nodded and took William from him before placing him in his crib. "Guess you can baby sit for me more often," Scully joked, attempting to lighten up.   
"Maybe but not for a while, thanks Dana. He's so well behaved," Follmore replied as he sipped his coffee. "Thanks," Scully replied before they drank their coffee and chatted about Mulder.   
After the talk and coffees, Scully followed Athens to the door where they shared a quick hug before leaving Scully alone once more with William. Scully sat back down on the sofa and looked at her telephone and bit her lip. Shall I call him? She wondered. Then she took a deep breath and made herself pick up the phone and dialled his number. Hopefully Reyes is right and a quick goodnight is what was needed to bring her and Doggett together again. Scully took another deep breath as she heard the phone dial out. Please John, pick up, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully has to try and trust others...

Chapter 5  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Doggett's place  
Later that evening, 10pm

Agent Doggett sat in the sofa later that evening after driving home from Scully's apartment. He opened a bag of potato chips and was just about to eat when his phone rang.   
He still felt a little hurt from Scully so he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone right now. But the phone kept ringing so Doggett sighed and thought he might as well answer it. "Yeah," he said into the phone after picking it up on the fourth ring. There was a pause before a female voice said, "Agent Doggett, it's me," and Doggett closed his eyes in frustration. "Hey, are you okay Agent Scully?" He found himself asking automatically. No matter how frustrated he sometimes felt towards her, he would always make sure she was all right. He often wondered why this was, and wanted to tell Scully about it so many times but the opportunity never came up.  
So he thought he'd give it a try tonight. "I'm more wore worried about you, John," she replied softly. "Why?" Doggett asked after a pause. "I'm sorry If I hurt you earlier, I just have this problem of getting close to people. I've never let anyone in for long for fear of getting hurt. Does that make sense?" she asked him.  
Doggett nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does," he replied, "I have to admit Agent Scully, I think I've been guilty of doing that with those close to me too," he admitted.  
"So I was just feeling bad about myself for letting you go. I'm so sorry, John," Scully said in a quivering voice that sounded like she was going to cry. Doggett wished he was there to hold her- he couldn’t stand seeing Scully upset.   
"Hey, Dana, It's okay. I'm to blame to and Im sorry for leaving you like that," he told her honestly. "Please don’t feel bad. I don’t want to see you upset," he added. Scully sniffed. "Okay," she said after taking a deep breath.  
"So are we friends again?" she asked hopefully. Doggett paused to think. He had no idea how to answer that question. Of course he wanted Scully in his life, but at the same time, he guiltily wanted more from their friendship.   
"Agent Doggett?" Scully asked when Doggett didn’t answer straight away. He decided to tell her the truth. "I don’t know how to answer that question Agent Scully," he told her. "I do want us to be friends, Dana, and we always will be. I just… feel… I don’t know- I feel I want more from us," he tried to explain.  
There was a pause, and Doggett felt his face redden as he waited for Scully to answer. Finally, she answered and it was a surprising answer for him. "You know John, I know what you mean," she said softly and carefully. "I know how you feel for me, but I'm still scared, so if we could take things slow, would that be all right, John?" she asked him. Doggett sat in silent shock for a moment. He'd never thought Dana would say this to him in a million years.  
"John?" Scully asked again hopefully when he didn’t reply. "Yeah, yeah we can go slow, we'll go at your pace," Doggett told her, trying to keep his happiness under control.  
"Okay. So we're a couple?" Scully asked, sounding happy. "Yeah, we are," Doggett replied with a big grin on his face. "Great. I'll call you in the morning okay John?" she asked. "Sure," Doggett answered, trying to find his voice again. "Happy Halloween, John," Scully told him. "Happy Halloween, Dana," Doggett replied before they both hung up on each other. Doggett couldn’t believe it. He and Dana were now officially a couple. He decided to tell Reyes the good news. But first he got his cell phone out and texted Scully, Can I tell Monica about us? to which Scully texted back ten minutes later with a simple yes. Doggett smiled when he read her text. He then picked up the phone and dialled Agent Reyes' number.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes and Follmore discuss their relationship

Chapter 6  
67 Bennett Avenue,  
Uptown Washington, DC  
10pm

The phone rang just as Follmore and Reyes shared a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Reyes smiled sheepishly at a grinning Follmore. "Excuse me a sec," Reyes told him, to which Follmore ignored and continued to hug her as she picked up the phone. "Monica Reyes," she said into the receiver and grinned as Follmore kissed her neck. After leaving Scully's, she and Follmore went straight to Monica's apartment to spend some quality time together after spending two years apart. Monica couldn’t remember the last time they were together like this. Sure she had a brief fling with AD Skinner since she was transferred from New Orleans to Washington DC, but being intimate with someone like this was a nice reminder of Monica's time in New York with a man she was deeply attracted to.  
"Hey Monica, it's Doggett," she heard Doggett sat into the phone. She managed to push Follmore a little so she could focus on the conversation.   
"Hey John," she greeted him warmly, to which Follmore stopped hugging Reyes and gave her a questioning look. Reyes could tell he was confused by her using Doggett's first name when she was supposed to be with him. Reyes gave him an apologetic look and mouthed, "Ill explain," before returning to the phone call.   
"How's your Halloween? We just went to a Scully's and Scully said you just left," she told him. "Really? Oh I just left to sort something out," Doggett replied. "So what's up?" Reyes asked in a friendly manner as Follmore sat studying her and her interactions with Doggett. There was a pause before Reyes smiled a big smile.   
"Congratulations, John. I'm so glad you and Dana are together," she said with a smile at Follmore who grinned back.  
Doggett told Reyes how it happened and Reyes was pleased that the advice she had given to Scully had worked. "Great, then maybe you, Dana, me and Brad can all double date sometime," Reyes said. "Yeah, definiately," Doggett replied. "Well Monica, I'll let you get back to your Halloween," Doggett told her. "You two, John," Reyes replied. "Happy Halloween," she added.  
"Happy Halloween," Doggett replied before they both hung up.   
"So," Follmore began. "What's the story with you and Doggett, Monica?" he asked her with a teasing grin, but Reyes could hear there was a tinge of hurt in his voice. She patted him reassuringly on the arm. "Oh Brad, don’t worry," she told him, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "You are my main man and I'm with you now. Doggett and I are just friends, and that's all we ever will be, I promise," she told him.  
"You do?" Follmore asked hopefully. "I do," Reyes replied with a reassuring smile before they shared a passionate kiss.   
"So what was the phone call about?" Follmore asked. He smiled too when Reyes told him the good news. Reyes could see he was smiling with assurance and a little sigh of relief as he knew that Doggett and Scully were a couple now. "That's great. I'm so pleased for them," he told Monica, who giggled as she leaned in for another kiss.  
"I bet you are," she said before kissing him deeply again. This time Follmore wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and the two lovers chuckled between kisses.   
"Do you still think about us when we were In New York?" Follmore asked her as the kiss ended. Reyes nodded after a pause. "I do. When I left for New Orleans I often wondered about you," she admitted.   
"Ditto," Follmore replied as he ran a finger through her dark brown hair. "I remember the day you left," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Reyes gently stroked his cheek. "I left New York, not you," she reminded him gently. "It didn’t feel like it," Follmore admitted softly before they gazed into each other's eyes.   
"I'm sorry," Reyes replied. Follmore smiled. "Don’t be," he said. "You needed to go for you’re assignment. We both agreed that we wanted your career to come first Remember?" he asked. Reyes nodded and smiled back at him. "I could never forget anything we shared, Brad," she told him, before they shared anotherr long and lingering kiss. "Maybe now that we're both with the FBI we can concentrate on us?" Follmore asked, a little nervously as he worried she might say no.  
But to his relief she nodded. "That would be great," she said happily. Follmore smiled a big grin. "Happy Halloween, Monica," he said, and Reyes giggled. "Happy Halloween, Brad," she said, and the two laughed before sharing a passionate embrace. 

The end.


End file.
